


Lil Reds Kingdom

by Roses_Sunset



Series: Hidden Fighter [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Darker!Rio, F/M, season3 storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: (Alternate Universe with my own character, this happened shortly before the ending of 2x13. Darker!Rio and leader!Lil Red. )
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: Hidden Fighter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Lil Reds Kingdom

You glanced down at the window from his couch, seeing his men downstairs working with their machines. Rio was in the other room, talking to some of his partners leaving you alone with the silence. You heard the door quietly creak open before feeling an arm drape across your shoulder. His scent pulling you closer to him. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" you smiled, watching as he gave you a sly smirk. 

"Just thinking about how almost a year and a half ago I was just a clueless college kid and now-"

"Now you're almost fit to lead a gang by my side," You looked up at him, expecting to see a joking expression written on his face but there was only sincerity. 

"Are you serious?" you questioned. 

"Come on Lil Red, I've taught you well and I'll continue teaching you," You tackled him down, laying both of you down on the couch. Straddling him, you slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving peppered kissed going down his jaw onto his chest. 

===2 Weeks Later===

You turned pale as you stumbled on to the scene. Rio was on the ground bleeding as he tried to breathe. You glanced up seeing, your sister holding the gun. 

"What did you do!" you shouted at her as you ran towards Rio. You held your trembling hands against Rio's gunshot wound, trying to put pressure to stop the bleeding. 

"Y/n" you heard Beth's footsteps behind you, but you shrugged them off trying to help Rio. You turned around when you heard Turner's voice, seeing him bruised and battered. You felt your tears spilling dropping on Rio's chest. His hand moved to your hand. 

You dug into your pocket, grabbing your phone, dialing 9-1-1 but before you could hit enter, your phone was ripped from your hand. 

"Get out of here both of you," Turner shouted, but you ignored him continuing to apply pressure on Rio. 

"He needs a hospital or he's not gonna make it," you teared. Beth's hands grabbed you pushing you away. "No, let go of me," 

"We have to go," Beth shouted, pulling you away from him. 

"The cops are already on the way you have to get out of here," Turner walked up to Rio, kneeling in front of him. You were feeling limp as Beth pushed you away from Rio, dragging you outside.

As you neared Beth's house the numbness of the situation started rubbing off. 

"Y/n I just wanted to protect us," You pulled away from Beth's touch, stopping in your tracks. You stared at her shaking your head.

"We're done," You started walking away when you heard Beth again. 

"I'm your sister," she ordered which made you scoff.

"You're no longer my sister," You walked off, walking to the only place you could feel safe. 

=== 3 Months Later===  
You sat on your chair thinking about, the whole mess you've plopped yourself into. Rubbing your hand against your stomach feeling the growing bump. There was a knock on the door, plucking you away from your thoughts. You jerked your hand away from your stomach as Mick came into the room. "We found them," You stood up from your desk walking to him. "You're not gonna believe it,"

You stood outside the door, trying to figure out what the hell to do. You opened the door, revealing three very disheveled girls. "You terrified them," you whispered to Mick who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Y/n oh my god, whats-" you cut Beth off. 

"Sit down!" Her mouth shut, before sitting back down following your orders. 

Sighing you touched the bridge of your nose before looking to Beth. "Please explain to me how you girls managed to make fake cash,"

"It's complicated, " she murmured. 

"I'm listening," Ruby kept glancing at Mick, who probably terrified them. "Mick you can go, I got this," he nodded, leaving you alone with the girls. You noticed Beth, who kept glancing at your stomach before looking up at you. 

"I'm gonna really need you girls to explain," you continued, crossing your arms.  
=== One Week Later===  
You were pacing back and forth for so long that you felt like your were gonna make an indent. Who put the hit on turner? Mick always thought that it should've been you, but you've been trying to run this place without shedding blood. Having cops in your pocket, stopped Turner from ever getting close to you. 

Mick came into the room, guarding in front of the door. "What's going on?" You asked him. 

"I need you to come with me," he stated.

"Tell me where I'm going," Mick gently lifted his jacket, revealing his gun making the skin behind your neck go up as you followed him to his car. 

You opened the door to the empty bar, Mick following close behind you. "So are you gonna tell me why you dragged me to this spot,"

"Oh, sweetheart," Rio's voice echoed as he came out of the darkness. "Spoilers aren't fun,"

"Oh my god, Rio," you took a step forward, stopping when you noticed his frigid stance. "You're alive?" 

"You hate to see it," he snickered. 

"The hell are you talking about," Rio made eye contact with Mick before he left the room leaving only you two. 

"You don't have to play dumb anymore mama, you were probably the mastermind behind your big sis shooting me, " he taunted grabbing his piece before strolling closer to you. "You get my kingdom and your Bethy has a cool boss," Your throat felt dry, making any attempt to talk feel painful. 

"Don't kill me, "you pleaded. 

"And why not?" You felt the chill of the gun press against your collarbone. 

"Because I'm pregnant," He stiffened a second, gazing into your eyes trying to spot the lie. His hold on the gun loosened as he turned around, grabbing the scotch that was sitting at the bar. 

Rio downed a shot, glancing at your trembling body, "Your sister won't be as lucky," he plopped his gun next to him, consuming another shot. 

"I never forgave her for what she did but I need her alive, "you defended your sister who only brought trouble to your lives since you've met Rio. 

"And whys that, "he scoffed. 

"When I thought you were dead, it was hard to convince your partners to stick around especially to a female they never met. When I showed them we had another seal proof way of making fake cash, they stuck around," you even had Mick scare them to listen to you. It took a couple of weeks to convince yourself that you were probably ready. 

"How coincidental," he said, resentment laced in his words. 

You sighed, sitting down next to him letting the cold table cool down your warm skin. The room stayed quiet, the only sound was the sound of Rio tapping his finger against the shot glass. "I found out a month after I thought you were gone," You felt your tears slowly drip down your cheeks, wiping them away before they could fall. 

"It killed me when I thought you were dead," He abruptly stood up leaving his gun and you in the now empty room.


End file.
